boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire IV Dragon Gems
List of dragons transformations and dragon summons in Breath of Fire IV Introduction In Breath of Fire IV, Dragons are present through "Transformation" acquired by Dragon Gems and certain events and "Summoning" obtained from Dragon Gods. Gems are the spirits of deceased dragons turned into colored, pillar shaped gems throughout the world. Whenever Ryu finds one of these gems, he can transform into that specific dragon during battle by using his "Meditation" skill. Dragon Gods live all over the world and their powers can be obtained by finding them and asking for their help. They must be spoken to by Ryu, but no special requirements are needed to gain their help aside from finding them. Dragon Gems The Aura and Kaiser forms will be available to Ryu over the course of the game and are obtained automatically, but the other gems must be found. If Ryu obtains the Behemoth form before the final Fou-Lu event, Fou-Lu will also have the Behemoth form to choose from. 'Ryu's Dragon Forms' *'Aura' - Automatically acquired at the Cliff after Fou-Lu gains his Astral dragon form in Chapter I. *'Kaiser' - Automatically acquired after you lose to the Ight in Chapter II. However, it's uncontrollable unless all 7 dragon summons are acquired. *'Wyvern' - Found inside Fire Gem dragon crystal at a hill at Mt. Giga. *'Behemoth' - Earth Gem dragon crystal at the "?" spot between Saldine and Pabpab *'Myrmidon' - Wind Gem dragon crystal at the "?" spot near Fou-Lu's Tomb *'Mutant' - Flawed Gem dragon crystal at the bottom of En Jhou Ruins 'Fou-Lu's Dragon Forms' *'Astral - '''Automatically acquired in the boss fight with Yohm. *'Tyrant - Automatically acquired after Ryu gets his Kaiser dragon form. *Serpent - Aquired by finding the Water Gem dragon crystal in the Sanctum near Sonne. While Fou-Lu must pick up this gem to use it, it blocks a passage necessary to advance the game and must be obtained by him. After getting a certain amount of Game Points, transforming into one of the Dragon Gem dragons will upgrade it to a more powerful form. This happens at 10,000, 25,000, 35,000, and 50,000 game points. This will always trigger on the next form used with "Meditation", so choose wisely if you wish a specific form upgraded. Just like with obtaining forms, if Ryuupgrades a Dragon Form, Fou-Lu will have the ability to use it. However, if Ryu upgrades Wyvern, Fou-Lu will automatically have Serpent upgraded, and vice-versa. Summonings In Breath of Fire IV, there are 7 dragons living in the world. If you find these dragons, they will share their powers with Ryu by allowing him to summon them during battle. You can begin looking for their help only after the scene on the shrine when all dragon gods are summoned. *Wind Dragon: Rainstorm''' - Automatically obtained when you speak with the dragons in the ruins near Chek. *'Grass Dragon: Healing Wind' - Go to Tarhn's house, she will talk about a Shining Bird. Next head to the Plains, once you're there keep walking towards the big rock to eventually find the Shining Bird, following the bird will get you to the Grass Dragon. *'Mud Dragon: Mud Flow' - In the "?" are to the North of the Dam, where you met the old woman who sang songs, you will find the Mud Dragon *'Sand Dragon: Onslaught' - In the Shyde <-> Shikk region sandflier route. Near the bottom of the map there is an area only accessible by jumping with the sandflier. There resides the Sand Dragon *'Tree Dragon: Holy Circle' - South of Shikk there's "?" that will always appear at the same place. This road will take you to a new "?" mark, there you will find the Tree Dragon. *'Sea Dragon: Flood Tide' - With the boat head to the top of the map near a patch of shallow water partially surrounded by rock lives the Sea Dragon *'Rock Dragon: Fulguration' - Talking with a man that's near the exit of the river south of Chiqua. To obtain the needed map mark you must talk to him about dragons, mention that you've seen them, tell him that they can look like anything and that they can look like grass or rocks, and he'll tell you how to get to the quarry. After you go outside to the world map a "?" mark should appear showing you to where the Rock Dragon is. Category:Gameplay Category:Breath of Fire IV Abilities